


when i knew for sure.

by treehousesinfrance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Draco wears green out of spite, Fluff, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's just two boys realising they're in love, M/M, Pining, Soulmates, forgive my tagging, literally no other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousesinfrance/pseuds/treehousesinfrance
Summary: Soulmate AU where you can see every colour but the colour of your soulmate's eyes until after you share your first kiss with them.Or: Draco finds out something about himself and does something unrealistically brave.Rated T for language





	when i knew for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be sleeping right now.
> 
> I'm also pretty tired so apologies for any spelling mistakes or overall shitty writing.
> 
> Comments and suggestions are much appreciated!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Draco had never seen the colour green.

 

This was a particularly difficult considering he was not only a _Malfoy_ , but a _Slytherin_. He wore green every day almost in spite of the universe for giving him such an inconvenient soulmate.

 

There had been people who tried to explain it to him before, but it never seemed possible that another colour existed other than the ones he knew.

 

Besides, it didn’t seem important. Mother and Father aren’t soulmates and they have a perfectly functional relationship, thank you very much.

 

But there was always the slightest part of him that wanted to find his soulmate. He originally thought it was out of curiosity, but no.

 

Draco was looking to be loved.

 

To belong.

 

To see if he had the ability to love.

 

But so far, no luck.

 

———

 

Harry didn’t have a soulmate.  

 

His is whole life, that is what he had been told. Even in his time with the Dursley’s, he was told that “he would never be loved” and that he was undeserving of it anyway. 

 

He had always put it up to Vernon being Vernon and tried to put it past him, but it was most disheartening when, just after learning that soulmates existed, that his ability to see green, blue, brown and even violet meant that he, in fact, did not have one. 

 

Vernon was right. 

 

Harry wondered what else he was right about. 

 

Contrary to popular belief, Harry’s first few weeks at Hogwarts were difficult emotionally, especially with that prick Malfoy being... a prick.

 

———

 

Draco wore green with pride, his decided favourite colour. There were always rumours going around that the Slytherin had no soulmate. Some people believed that he didn't even have a soul.

 

After a while, he started to believe it.

 

He had never really liked a girl. I mean he could appreciate when they looked nice, but never had the same feelings that were described by some of the other boys in the Slytherin Common room.

 

_I could barely resist the urge to kiss her..._

 

 _So fuckingggg_   _hot..._

 

_...and then I looked into her eyes and it was like I was seeing her soul, and I knew she was the one..._

 

The only time he had felt something remotely like that, was when he saw Potter on his broomstick for the first time and he looked like he was free of worry like he never had been before. The wind blowing his hair while oozed pure euphoria was exhilarating for Malfoy to watch, even if he got detention for it.

 

Or maybe when he looks over at Potter during Potions and he makes this adorable face when he concentrates and sometimes if you're lucky he'll like his lip and you'll feel that in your heart and holy mother of Merlin, I have a crush on Harry Potter.

 

The fucking Chosen Boy, red and gold, the poster boy for righteousness. _Fuckkkkkkk._

 

It all started to make sense. He had always paid extra attention to the boy. He had noticed every time he had had a hair cut. He had noticed the days he tried to tame his hair for some reason or another. He _definitely_ noticed it when his hair was flying all over the place like he had been shagged outside during a hurricane.

 

\- and that was only the hair...

 

Don't even start on the _jawline_. Especially when he chews on his quills when he's nervous.

 

It was beginning to dawn on him just how much he liked the Gryffindor, just how long he had liked him. It was like Potter was standing infront of him this whole time, but all Draco was doing, was trying to look through him, to all the girls he was likely to crush on.

 

Prick blocked my view.

 

 _Ughhhh_ , prick was my view. - A bloody good one too.

 

He didn't know what he was going to do about this new found information, but undoubtedly, it would be something stupid.

 

\------

 

Harry always hated it when he saw Draco coming around a corner. Not because he didn't like Draco but how they spoke to each other. They hadn't really had a civilised conversation since they first met in Diagon Alley, and even then it was strained and clouded with pretentiousness. Harry knew that below the mask, there was a Draco. No Malfoy, just Draco. A small delicate dragon.

 

Or at least he hoped.

 

He wasn't sure why he thought that or why he hoped, but in all the time that he knew Draco, he never had any doubt. His only difficulty was getting the message across, whatever that message may be. To be honest, Harry was a bit confused by the whole Malfoy situation. 

 

\------

 

Draco knew it was the right moment the second he saw him. Draco was coming around a corner from the dungeons and Potter, the same from the opposite side, coming from Merlin knows where (his hair looking particularly ruffled today in case anyone was wondering). There was a secret passage just behind the wall precisely 3 metres in front of the Chosen One. There was no one in sight.

 

Draco took a moment to conjure up any Gryffindor courage he might have before beginning the walk towards the boy.

 

Harry seemed to go through 17 different emotions in the moments leading up to Draco scooping him up and planting him firmly on the floor of the dimly lit passageway, pinning him against the wall.

 

"Well that was unexpected", Potter said, an effect of shock perhaps.

 

The boys stared at each other for what seemed like minutes but were only a few seconds. 

 

Their eyes said it all:

 

_I can't believe I just did that_

 

_Why did you..?_

 

_I think you know_

 

_Is it OK if I kiss you?_

 

Apparently, the question was all Harry needed, as a surge of confidence rose up out of nowhere. He planted his lips on Draco's hungrily, taking in all that he could. He didn't realise how much he wanted this. It was electric. Every nerve in his body seemed to be on fire, like nothing he had ever felt before. He pulled away, only when he was desperate for a breath.

 

Harry sucked in the air and was about to take another dive, craving more when he noticed something in the Slytherin's eye. It was different. Shining in a way that he had never seen. Almost... beautiful. Harry marvelled in the miraculous beauty when he realised Malfoy was having a similar experience.

 

Malfoy had seen green for the first time and it was more incredible than he could have ever imagined. Not just the colour itself, but the different shades, the speckled yellow in his eyes, the connection he only felt with him.

 

He realised that it's not the colour green that he was in love with, but the boy standing in front of him. 

 

A small smile tugged at the side of his mouth and Harry's did the same. It was unspoken, but the both knew in that point that they made for each other, forged with the stars.

 

Maybe they always knew.

 

But at least from now on, they always will. 

 

\------

 

 

 


End file.
